PTL1 discloses an object detection device configured to detect an object by detecting the electromagnetic wave intensity received by a transparent antenna part provided in a transparent glass plate.
PTL2 discloses a transparent antenna for a display including an antenna pattern formed on a surface of a sheet-like transparent material.